


X-men Supreme: Scott and Jean's Cosmic Lovemaking

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. After the events of the Phoenix Saga, Cyclops and Jean Grey come together and add a little cosmic spice to their love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Scott and Jean's Cosmic Lovemaking

**X-men Supreme Cutscene**   
**Scott and Jean's Cosmic Lovemaking**

* * *

 

**AN: This is another uncut scene from my X-men Supreme series. If you read the other volumes you know the drill. This is just a sexy addition to the main story. It doesn’t really affect the continuity and the story. It’s just another fun little insights into the private time of certain couples.**

**Warning: The content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I strongly encourage you all to review. Please post your comments on the website or send me your feedback at[marvelmaster616@hotmail.com](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com). Thank you and enjoy! **

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Jean Grey’s Bedroom (AN: This Takes Place shortly after Issue 68)**

“Mmm…so hot,” moaned a half-asleep, half-awake Jean Grey.

Her body was immersed in flame, but nothing burned. Her passions were erupting, yet she was still calm. The dream world and the real world became enmeshed. The young woman found herself hovering a few feet above her bed, her body flickering with the cosmic flames of the Phoenix Force. Not long ago, this would have been a grave sign. Now, it was part of her growth after having been reborn in a literal and figurative sense.

**_“Such passion...such desire. It feels…overwhelming. Yet there’s something else I can’t quite comprehend.”_ **

The infant Phoenix Force had much to learn. She was a mere flicker of her former cosmic glory, part of a sacrifice she made to revive Jean Grey and Scott Summers after they gave their lives to quench her cosmic hunger. She now shared a special link with Jean Grey. She had bonded to her spirit where she could grow and be nourished in a way that would bring balance to her cosmic power. Part of that process involved getting familiar with certain mortal sensations. One in particular was overwhelming Jean Grey at the moment and the fires of the Phoenix were only adding to it.

“So…cosmic!” she cooed, smile forming on her face.

In this dazed state, Jean didn’t feel alone in her bed. She imagined the cosmic flames of the Phoenix surrounding both her and her lover, Scott Summers. She also imagined that she wasn’t wearing the short-sleeve shirt and panties she had on and Scott wasn’t wearing his usual black pants.

In a very vivid dream of a very erotic nature, he was sitting in the middle of the bed while she was hovering over him with her knees at his sides. They embraced each other with passion that mirrored the cosmic flames surrounding them. In this embrace, they were making love. Their naked bodies rocked and gyrated in a smooth yet heated bliss, filling them with all the intoxicating sensations and emotions that came along with such passion. It wasn’t just sex or lovemaking. It had a very cosmic feeling to it.

Her body writhed and contorted as she hovered in mid air. Her legs rubbing together as the arousal in her womanhood intensified. It grew so intense that some of her feminine juices seeped from her folds, soaking her panties and trailing down her inner thighs. Her desires, both physical and emotional, ignited the carnal cravings that had been tapered due to events surrounding the Phoenix Force, the presidential election, and Proteus.

Whether the result of pent up feelings or being entwined with cosmic power, Jean Grey was literally and figuratively burning with lustful passion.

“The fire...the power...the passion!” she gasped as her body contorted erratically.

This sudden cry of desire jolted Jean back into a conscious state. It was so jarring that the cushion of telekinesis that had kept her hovering over her bed collapsed and she fell back onto her mattress with a hard thud.

The young woman quickly found herself in an awkward yet humorous position. Now sitting up in her bed, Jean rubbed her eyes and caught her breath. Her heart was still racing and her body still felt hot in more ways than one. The moist feeling between her legs was also difficult to ignore. Even at this late hour, she felt more bemused than tired.

 _‘Wow...I must be doing better if wet dreams are replacing my nightmares,’_ Jean mused as she stretched out a bit.

 ** _‘Is that what humans call them?’_** asked the Phoenix Force curiously, **_‘A most peculiar manifestation of mating instinct, if I do say so.’_**

_‘I hope you’re not going to make me go into detail, Phoenix. It was hard enough explaining the intricacies of human biology.’_

**_‘I need no such explanation. The process of life need not be awkward. I’m more curious about the intent behind these processes. Your desires and your body’s reaction to them are quite strong. I’ve sensed it getting stronger as you’ve recovered.’_ **

_‘A lot of that has nothing to do with recovering. It’s merely a product of catching up with pent up feelings that happen to be supercharged by cosmic power.’_

**_‘I apologize if I am making it difficult for you, Jean. I assure you that I do not scrutinize your every moment of being. Most of the time, I merely incubate myself in your spirit. I only emerge when certain…feelings draw out my flames.’_ **

_‘Well for feelings like this, I’m not surprised I got your attention. I don’t think you’re the only one who felt it either.’_

In near perfect accord with her suspicions, there was a knock on her bedroom door. It didn’t startled Jean or the Phoenix Force. It was both expected and welcome.

“Jean? Is everything okay?” asked a worried Scott Summers from the other side.

“I’m fine, Scott. Come in and see for yourself,” she said in a tired yet casual tone.

The door opened and Scott walked in. Jean smiled at his presence. It didn’t hurt that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, allowing her to admire his manly upper body in the dim light.

Given the graphic dream she just experienced, it evoked some of those burning feelings that still lingered. She sensed Scott had felt them as well. It was all too apparent in the awkward way he walked as he approached her bed. He was trying to hide a throbbing erection in his pants and not doing a very good job of it.

“I uh...sensed something if that’s the right word,” he told her as he sat down next to her, “That and I heard a thud.”

“Guess that special link the Phoenix mentioned has its limits,” said Jean as she scooted next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

“So…you’re okay?” asked Scott intently as he snaked his arm around her waist.

“Compared to how I’ve been lately, I’m a picture of health. I’m just going through a bit of an _adjustment_ period. You can’t expect to be as normal as before when you’re the unofficial keeper of a cosmic entity.”

“I haven’t expected normal since I was eight-years-old. Guess I’m just too used to worrying about you, Jean. You have to admit I’ve had plenty of reasons recently.”

“Well you of all people should know those reasons are pretty moot at this point,” she retorted, “Your body may not be shooting off cosmic flames when you’re having overly vivid dreams, but the fires of the Phoenix Force are still part of you on some level. They brought you back to life just as they did me.”

“It only happened a few days ago, Jean. Believe me. I haven’t forgotten,” said the X-leader.

“Then you should also know the Phoenix is different now. She’s been reborn and purified, just like us.”

“Then I imagine she’s going through her own adjustment period, just like us. I still haven’t wrapped my head around this special bond she told us about. I know it’s there. I can feel it just as I can feel you. Some aspects are just a bit...jarring.”

“Among other things,” she said in a humored tone, “Can I assume that means I wasn’t the only one having a very vivid dream?”

Scott grinned awkwardly and turned away in embarrassment. Even with a bond forged by a life-and-death struggle with a cosmic entity, Scott Summers was still emotionally reserved. Yet there were some aspects of his emotions that he couldn’t hide, namely those that manifested in his body.

As Jean leaned rested her body against his, she noticed the erection in his pants still lingering. It formed a sizable tent-like bulge that was as difficult to hide as it was awkward. If he really had been sharing the same dream, then his desires were every bit as intense as hers.

“If it makes you feel better, I may have soaked my panties thinking about you making love to me,” said Jean with a coy grin.

“I’m not sure how much better that would make me feel, but I’ll take it,” he said, still awkward as he turned back to face her.

“Maybe it’s a sign,” she suggested, “You and I were cooped up in the infirmary yesterday while Hank and the Professor ran tests on us. Now we’ve spent the last day-and-a-half resting, recuperating, and adjusting to our little cosmic encounter. I think our bodies are telling us we’re ready to get back into the swing of things.”

“I hope that’s all our bodies are telling us,” said Scott, “Don’t get me wrong. I enjoy rest as much as the next guy.”

“Liar,” she teased, “If you had you’re way, you would be sitting in the War Room catching up everything that’s been going on with the election.”

“Since you can read my mind and my heart so well, I won’t argue that. But I think it says something about us when part of our recovery involved so many feelings and emotions.”

“You almost sound overwhelmed. This after staring down the Hellfire Club, the Phoenix Force, and death itself.”

“Those are different. Those are challenges, missions, and obstacles. You and I are X-men. We’ve spent our lives overcoming stuff like that. It’s the _other_ stuff that overwhelms us. Whether it’s emotions or powerful biological urges that manifest in dreams, we struggle to make sense of it all.”

His tone and demeanor grew more serious. Jean continued to smile, now resting her chin on his shoulder as they sat in silence for a moment. Scott had never been one to overtly express his innermost feelings, but it was clear to even non-psychics that he was a man of many emotions.

Even though no one would ever claim Jean was reserved, there were still times she was overwhelmed by such emotion. It was part of what fueled the conflict with the Phoenix Force. In recovering from such a chaotic and stressful affair, their feelings and emotions were all over the place. Having lived and died for one another brought out so many feelings. They weren’t sure how to express them, although their bodies seemed to offer a hint of sorts.

While they sat in silence, the warm touch of Scott’s bare skin triggered more vivid feelings within Jean and this time they weren’t dreams. When she felt arm trail down her back and hover just over her butt, she felt a fresh surge of heat between her legs. She found herself lightly trailing her hand down the core of his manly body. When she reached the lingering bulge in his pants, she felt a response. She could sense in him the same overwhelming need that manifested in their dreams.

“When you put it in that context, I think it’s safe to say that we’re both overwhelmed,” said Jean, “The questions remains...what are we going to do about it?”

“Well I think we both know what we _want_ to do about it,” said Scott, looking down at Jean’s hand as it trailed over the bulge in his pants.

“Then why don’t you stay with me for the rest of the night?” she said in a more seductive tone, “Why share dreams when there is so much more we can share?”

“Well for one, it’s against doctor’s orders. Mr. McCoy made it pretty clear that he wants us to take it easy after all those tests he ran,” Scott pointed out.

“Oh come on, Slim! If ever there was a time to thumb your nose at authority, it should be when you’re cosmically charged girlfriend is practically aching for your loving touch!”

“If the circumstances were different by a nanometer, we already be naked,” he told her, “But there’s another reason I think it’s best to hold off on the humping.”

“It better be a damn good reason if it’s overriding your hard-on.”

Scott turned his body so that he was now directly facing his lover. In the pale glow of the moonlight, she looked so beautiful. She could see the desire in her eyes. It was as if the fires of the Phoenix radiated from her gaze. In this overwhelming daze of emotion and desire, he reached out and tenderly caressed her face. He allowed his usually disciplined mind to open somewhat, allowing him to show a kind of sincerity that he so rarely expressed.

“You experienced first hand how bad it was when the Phoenix Force was overwhelmed with her hunger for new sensations,” he told her, “She told us how this untamed desire helped fuel her corruption.”

“But that hunger is gone now. She told us that too when she was reborn,” replied Jean.

“And I believe her. I felt it when she brought me back to life. I also felt that she’s relying on us to show her the true depths of mortal emotion. Our love...it’s more than just burning desires that result in tainted underwear.”

“I never meant to imply that it wasn’t,” said Jean as she took Scott’s hand in hers, “You know I love you, Scott. I know you love me too...enough to give your life for me.”

“That brings me to my reason,” said the X-leader, “I don’t think we fully understand our love and how it will affect our relationship moving forward. That’s why it’s so overwhelming. We need to think beyond the basics. It may not be romantic, but if our love is truly our greatest strength like the Phoenix said then we should understand it. That way we’re not overwhelmed and we don’t burn ourselves out. We owe it to each other…and to the Phoenix.”

Only Scott Summers could be so disciplined that he could ignore all the lustful signals his body was sending him. Jean could sense how much he wanted to make love to her. The Phoenix could sense it as well. But being a man of discipline, Scott wasn’t going to let his passions be untamed.

He was a focused lover, a trait that had complemented Jean in all the necessary ways since they began dating. Now with a cosmic entity fueling their love and their lust, that focus was more important than ever. So despite what her desires and her body was telling her, she agreed with her lover’s concerns.

“You’re right,” said Jean, doing her best to hide her disappointment, “A few parts of my body hate me for saying it, but you’re right.”

“They’ll get over it,” he said with a light-hearted grin.

“Says you,” she teased, “So how exactly to we go about understanding these feelings?”

“That’s the other reason keeping me up aside from uncomfortably tight pants. Our doctor-ordered rest is up tomorrow morning. How about until then we try and figure it out?”

“And if we can’t?”

“We will,” said Scott.

“How do you know for sure?” asked Jean

“I know.”

The confidence in his tone brought a smile to her face once more. He added to that confidence by cupping her chin and pulling her into a soft kiss. It was a kiss that sent a fresh wave of heat through both their bodies. It could have easily escalated, but they managed to pull away. They still lingered in each other’s warmth. Then with the sexual tension still burning between them, Scott rose up from her bed.

“Try and get some rest, Jean,” he told her, “Given the hoopla surrounding the election, it may be a while before we get another chance like this.”

“I’ll do my best, but I won’t get too comfortable,” she sighed, “Not until these _feelings_ we have extend beyond dreams.”

“We’ll have plenty of time for that. I promise,” said Scott, “If we’re going to together, we should make it count in all the right ways.”

“I hope you’re right. I only have so many clean pairs of panties,” Jean quipped.

“I’ll…keep that in mind,” said Scott with a snicker, “But if you have another vivid dream, at least stay under your sheets.”

Jean shot her lover a playful look. Scott smiled back before making his leave. He continued to walk awkwardly, indicating that his boner hadn’t gone away. He may be a disciplined man, but there was a lot of passion beneath that manly exterior. Jean found herself staring even as he closed her door behind him. While the heat between her legs lingered along with her many burning desires, he left her with plenty to think about.

What she and Scott had was undeniably special. They loved each other a great deal. They now shared a bond forged in cosmic flame. They had so many ingredients with which to forge a very special connection. Scott and Jean had come together as friends, fallen madly in love after years of complicated feelings, encountered a cosmic being, died for one another, and come back to life. Their relationship had come a long way, yet the question remained. Where did they go from here?

**_‘So much desire...so much love...so many intricate details in between. I had no idea mortal relationships could be so broad. I would have suspected that your mortal mating drive would have sated such passions.’_ **

_‘You might be half-right, Phoenix. It would have been easier. Probably a lot more enjoyable as well.’_

**_‘So why didn’t you do it?’_ **

_‘Because strong relationships...loving relationships...are about more than just satisfying basic urges. Scott is right. So much has happened between us. Before we can get to all those mortal needs, we need to get our heads and our hearts in the right place.’_

**_‘I...still don’t understand.’_ **

_‘Give it time. It’ll come...figuratively speaking. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need of a clean pair of panties.’_

* * *

**The Next Day**

Scott and Jean had one last check-up with Hank before being given a clean bill of health. It was an agonizing process that took up most of the morning. They used much of that time to either ponder what they discussed last night or catch up on school work that they had missed. It was not unusual for them or anyone in the X-men for that matter to fall behind. One of the few benefits of being cooped up for the past few days was that it gave them time to busy themselves with less life-threatening activities.

While it was nice to catch up, the issues surrounding their relationship were never far from their minds. Since the election was drawing near, it wouldn’t be long before they would be forced back into action as X-men. That made it all the more vital to figure out how love, relationships, and cosmic forces could all fit together.

“I apologize for having kept you waiting, Jean. But you must understand we’re in a bit of a medical quandary here,” said Hank McCoy as he went over a few pages of data on his tablet computer, “There’s no precedent for assessing someone harboring a cosmic entity, let alone someone who came back from the dead.”

“I trust you’re familiar enough with exotic medical cases, Mr. McCoy. You do have every season of House on blu-ray last I checked,” said Jean, who was sitting on the examination table putting her shirt back on.

“Even the great Dr. House would be befuddled by the circumstances of this case. However, if we’re to go strictly on the results of the tests, I would conclude that you’re as healthy as any woman your age could possibly be.”

“I hope that means you and the Professor are done scrutinizing me and Scott. This whole quarantine regiment was really getting to us.”

“I don’t doubt that, but it was necessary to make sure we covered all our bases. I think I speak for everyone in the team when I say we were deeply worried about you. For a time, we thought we lost you and Scott. The Phoenix demonstrated unfathomable power. Can you blame us for wanting to make sure that there were no lasting scars?”

Jean’s demeanor shifted. It wasn’t lost on her just how must stress she caused for the people closest to her. Even before the Phoenix manifested, she had been on a steady decline with her powers escalating and her ability to control them diminishing. She put her friends through an emotional and physical hell. Now that she was reborn and in control, the value of their concern was that much greater.

“You’re right,” she sighed, “I’m sorry if I sounded impatient.”

“You need not be sorry, Jean. We’re all just glad that you’re okay now,” said Hank with a reassuring smile, “I’m more than happy to end your recovery period.”

“And I’m more than happy to embrace it,” said Jean as she got off the examination table, “I’m just as happy to feel balanced once again...harboring a cosmic entity not-withstanding.”

“Unfortunately, there’s no medical test to adequately measure the effect of cosmic entities on one’s health. But blood tests, EKGs, brain scans, MRIs, and a few other tests of my own help assure me that you’re in good health. Your neural patterns have stabilized, your blood pressure is back to normal, and your stress levels are down.”

“Relative to the X-men, I assume,” said the young psychic.

“Which may not be saying much, I suppose,” sighed Hank, “Both you and Scott are as normal as normal can be loosely defined here at the Xavier Institute…although there was one peculiarity.”

“Is it something worth worrying about?” asked Jean as she stretched out a bit.

“I don’t think so. It has to do with certain hormone levels. They seem a bit...elevated in certain areas. Scott had similar readings on his tests as well. I’m not quite sure what to make of them, but I have my suspicions.”

Jean could tell from the look on Hank’s face what those suspicions entailed. She had a feeling those vivid dreams from the previous night and all those lustful desires would manifest somehow.

She understood on some levels the elaborate chemical cocktail that was the natural sex drive. If it was showing up on tests, then she and Scott were definitely in need of an extra dose of lovemaking. It added further motivation for her to understand her relationship with Scott so they could move forward. Their health now depended on it.

“Well if you don’t think I need to worry, we can discuss those suspicions later,” she said, “Right now, I’m badly in need of activity that doesn’t involve coming back from the dead.”

“I understand, Jean,” said Hank in an understanding tone, “In that case, I won’t get in your way. Not that it would do me much good now that you have a cosmic power at your disposal.”

“And don’t you forget it!” she teased as she made her way towards the exit, “Lucky for you and everyone else in the universe, I only plan using such cosmic power when it’s necessary.”

“The concept of what’s necessary being utterly relative,” he quipped, “Sometimes that which is necessary is more lurid than we expect.”

There was a certain coyness to his tone. It was almost as if he knew there was a sexual connotation to the readings he mentioned earlier. Given Hank’s knack for interpreting data, it wouldn’t be too surprising. Jean decided to avoid making the conversation any more lurid than he implied.

Armed with a clean bill of health, she left the infirmary with every intention of savoring it. Upon exiting, she discovered that she wasn’t the only one with that inclination. Scott had been waiting for her outside. He looked like he had been pacing impatiently for over an hour. When she saw him, she practically beamed with newfound energy.

“Hey there, handsome! Been waiting long?” she asked him.

“Longer than I care to keep track of,” Scott replied as he smiled back at her, “I take it from that radiant look in your eyes that Mr. McCoy gave you his stamp of approval.”

“Yep! I’m officially healthy and sane once more,” said Jean as she eagerly latched onto his arm.

“Relative to the X-men, right?” he joked as he led her towards the elevator.

“Yes, we already discussed that,” she said, rolling her eyes, “And if it’s all the same to you, I’d rather get off the topic of relativity. Now that I’m over my shell shock, I’m ready for some fresh air!”

“Glad to hear it because it’s lunch time and Cafe-A-Go-Go is serving your favorite seafood special today.”

“Cafe-A-Go-Go? A seafood special? You must still be sick if you’re taking me on a date in the middle of the day.”

“We can both stand to get away for a bit,” said the X-leader, “Ms. Munroe is teaching a few make-up classes. Wolverine and Warren are starting the arduous clean-up process for Cerebro. And Professor Xavier is catching up with Lilandra Neramani.”

“I’m sure that’s _all_ they’re doing,” said Jean playfully.

“All we need to know is the world isn’t in danger at the moment. That means we can enjoy some badly needed quality time.”

“And hopefully finish what we started last night?” she said as they entered the elevator.

“We’ll see,” said Scott with a wry grin, “Let’s just say I’m optimistic.”

The many intense feelings from the previous night were still apparent. The way Jean clung to her lover’s arm and the way Scott held her close made it very clear that the burning desire was still there, almost aching to come out. With this new lease on life and the power of the Phoenix Force fueling them, they hoped to release these burning desires sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Downtown Westchester - Cafe-A-Go-Go**

It was amazing how mundane activities took on new meaning after the world came so close to ultimate destruction. It was even more amazing when that meaning was utterly lost on most people because they had been blissfully unaware of it. Unlike Magneto’s last doomsday plot, the events surrounding the Phoenix Force weren’t widely publicized. At the most, there were wild tabloid stories about bizarre flames in the sky. For Scott and Jean, it put a new perspective on what they had overcome.

“My god...is food supposed to taste this good after coming back from the dead?” said Jean with a mouthful of sea scallops.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just a result of eating leftovers and take out for the past few days,” said Scott, who was finishing up his steak.

“No. I refuse to believe that the rebirthing process had no effect on my appetite! Hell, it wasn’t like I was eating much when I was comatose.”

“You sound remarkably comfortable with such an outrageous experience.”

“Speak for yourself,” Jean quipped, “When you’ve got a new lease on life, why dwell on all the unpleasant memories when you can make new ones?”

The two lovers smiled as they finished their hearty meal, which was quite a feast for a simple lunch date. They were so eager to get away from it all that they didn’t bother being overly fancy.

For this impromptu lunch date, they wore their normal casual attire. For Jean, that included her black denim pants with a skin-tight gray shirt. For Scott, that meant his dark blue jeans and sleeveless black shirt. Everything was simple and comfortable, a stark contrast from their usual dates. It felt appropriate given the circumstances. It set the mood for this new phase of their new lives.

The drive to Cafe-A-Go-Go and ordering their food was uneventful. It was a cloudy, muggy day in Westchester. A lot of people were out for lunch at this hour, allowing the two lovers to blend in. Scott and Jean were content to sit in a comfortable silence, enjoying the fresh air and the simple feeling of being semi-normal after such an abnormal conflict.

They made small talk here and there, discussing everything from the upcoming presidential election to Professor Xavier’s ongoing relationship with Lilandra Neramani. Yet in the back of their minds, the events of the previous night still lingered. They couldn’t avoid it forever. Now as they finished their meal, it seemed as good a time as any to confront this.

“So does this mean we’re finally going to talk about it?” asked Scott as he set his plate aside.

“I was wondering when you were going to get serious on me. Frankly, I’m surprised you held out this long,” said Jean as she finished the last of her scallops.

“So you’re not ready? If so, I understand,” he said.

“No, I’m ready, Scott. In fact, I’ve been ready since this morning. I mentally went over the gritty details while I was eating my lunch.”

“Then why don’t you start? I did most of the talking last night. I want to hear what you have to say, even if you’re bitter for denying you that dream you so desperately wanted last night.”

“Your discipline is only exceeded by you’re ability to make a woman crazy about you,” said Jean in a coy yet affectionate tone, “But I’m not bitter, even if I was a little frustrated. After my hormones settled down, I spent the rest of the night thinking and I came to a few realizations. Not just about our love and our relationship, but about us as individuals.”

Her demeanor shifted as she scooted in closer to her lover. They made sure they sat in a booth in the corner so they could not only be next to one another, but also have some quiet from the otherwise crowded restaurant. She reached across the table and took his hand in hers. She gave it a firm squeeze, communicating with him all the love and affection that a woman harboring a cosmic entity could muster.

“Ever since that night when we first came together, we’ve tried to go about our relationship in a different way. You and I both understood from the beginning that we couldn’t deal with this relationship in the same way we had done with others.”

“Given how things ended with Logan, John, Rogue, and Emma I’d say that common sense,” said the X-leader.

“And for the most part, we made the effort. We really did treat our love as something different...something special. But I don’t think we went the distance so to speak. We dated, we hung out, and we made love. We did everything a normal, healthy couple should do. Then things like Sinister, Madelyne, and Alex came along. We acted like they didn’t affect us, but they did. We were able to navigate around it and therein lies the problem.”

Jean’s grip on Scott’s hands tightened. She made it clear that these realizations were difficult for her in the same way it had been difficult for Scott to restrain himself the previous night. These were not easy issues, but it was vital that they confront them.

“We both have messed up lives that give us few points of reference when it comes to what makes a lasting relationship. We try to work around these problems rather than through them. That only goes so far.”

“We knew what we were getting into the day we joined the X-men, Jean. That doesn’t mean we were equipped to handle it,” said Scott.

“And we weren’t. At least until the Phoenix came along,” she said, her tone shifting once more, “She changed things and I’m not talking about what happened during the conflict. I’m talking about everything that led up to it.”

Jean paused for a moment as she thought back to all those overwhelming events that led to the cosmic struggle against the Phoenix Force. In many ways those events were every bit as important as how it played out. More than anything, she remembered how it affected her and Scott. As the memories came flooding back, she found herself leaning in closer to her lover.

“When I was going through that painful process, we couldn’t be a normal couple anymore. We couldn’t go out on dates. We couldn’t explore our relationship. We couldn’t have sex or rely on any physical talents to avoid what was happening. We had to be vulnerable with one another. I still remember how dedicated you were when you helped me with some bathroom issues when my migraines got to be too much.”

“If that’s not dedication, then I don’t know what is,” said Scott with a slight grin.

“Beyond the finer details, it was a time when we had to really lean on each other...more so than we did during our Savage Land adventure. We had to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“I know. I remember. That was the first time I had to really wear my emotions on my sleeve,” said Scott, matching the seriousness in her tone.

“And it was the first time I really sacrificed for someone I loved,” said Jean, “You were willing to give your heart and your life for me. I needed to be willing as well and I don’t think I truly understood that. What we have, Scott...it’s more than a relationship. The Phoenix said our sacrifices formed a special bond. I think I’m starting to realize how deep that bond goes.”

Her tone became more emotional as so many agonizing memories finally sank in. Scott, always one to restrain his emotions, did his best to share her sentiment. He found himself opening his usually disciplined mind so that she could sense the feelings he struggled to express. As he held her closer, he cupped her chin and gazed into her eyes. While his eyes were covered by his ruby quartz glasses, he made sure his gaze conveyed the necessary meaning.

“Jean...” he said in deep tone.

“Your thoughts are racing faster than your heart, Scott. You don’t have to put them into words if you don’t want to,” said Jean, doing her best to keep her tone from becoming too strained, “I can sense them.”

“I want to try anyways. I gave this a lot of thought as well. When it comes to sacrifice, our actions speak for themselves. Last night, I kept replaying that moment again and again. Every time I asked myself if I was willing to make that sacrifice again. And you know what? I would do it in a heartbeat. I love you enough to die for you, Jean Grey.”

“You always have been a man of action, Scott Summers,” said Jean, smiling through her emotions.

“That’s what led me to some realizations of my own,” he went on, “People spend a good chunk of their loves just trying to survive. Even when they have relationships along the way, it’s hard to understand what it means to live for someone else. But for us, despite our youth and past relationships, we lived it. And in doing so I think I truly understand what it means not just to die for someone...but to live for them as well.”

Jean felt herself getting emotional again. Even through Scott’s tone was so deep and disciplined, the feelings behind his words were as powerful as his thoughts. She could tell it was difficult for him. He had never been this open with anyone before in his life. While she had always been open by nature, she never let someone in like this before. It made for a moment of uncanny clarity. Were they not in a crowded restaurant, she would have been tempted to make this a much larger spectacle.

“Oh Scott...your words don’t do your thoughts justice,” she told him, “But they come pretty damn close.”

“That’s as close as they’ll have to be. I’ve said everything I can possibly say,” he replied.

“Since I’ve got nothing else to add, that still leaves just one question...where do we go from here? Where _can_ we go from here?”

“Well I figured that once we got these issues out of the way, that question would be easier to answer. Even if it doesn’t, it should be easier to play things by ear.”

“That’s okay with me. Because if any of those burning desires from last night are still with you, I think you know where that will lead us.”

The powerful emotions continued to flow even as warm smiles replaced the heartfelt sentiment behind this newfound understanding. Guided by these emotions, Scott and Jean drifted closer and met in a deep kiss. Playing it by ear meant simplifying their gestures. They had confronted all the complicated aspects of having loved, lived, and died for one another. Now they could embrace the simpler aspects of this very special bond.

Despite the emotional gravity of this moment, Scott and Jean still had to be mindful of their surroundings. Cafe-A-Go-Go was still crowded. Even as they embraced in their booth, allowing their lips to graze and their tongues to twirl, they couldn’t allow their passions to escalate too much. However, that didn’t stop them from trying. It didn’t stop those burning desires from the previous night from surfacing once more either. This time, it was even stronger than before.

**_‘It’s happening again. By the fires of creation...such desire defies comprehension. I can feel the power of such heartfelt passion within my flames. I can also feel my flames fueling such passions.’_ **

The sentiment of the Phoenix Force was silent to Jean and Scott, but they could definitely feel her influence. As the kiss unfolded, Jean felt a powerful heat welling up inside her body. That heat was especially potent between her legs. She found herself shifting as the desires of her heart mixed with the urges of her body.

Scott soon experienced similar shifts. His pants felt tighter and his heart rate escalated as feelings of lust mixed with feelings of love. They were so caught up in these feelings that their hands seemed to forget that they were in a public place. Jean subtly guided Scott’s hand under the table so he could touch between her legs. He could feel the heat even through her pants. She did some touching of her own, sneaking her other hand around so she could feel the growing bulge in his pants. He wanted her as much as she wanted him and this time there was no reason to restrain themselves.

However, their heated display of affection continued to draw additional attention. A couple of diners in a table not far from their booth started hooting at the show they put on.

“Woohoo! Keep going, you two! Don’t mind us, the nosy public!” cheered a young college-aged man.

“Seriously, you two. Get a room!” said an older woman at another nearby table.

“Or just use the bathroom...or the closet...or the back alley!” teased a teenage girl.

Scott and Jean were forced to pull themselves away from one another, once again denying themselves the burning need. They couldn’t help but blush a bit under the scrutiny. Jean smiled while Scott tried to look away in embarrassment. The crowd wasn’t going to ignore their actions. It also didn’t help that it started raining heavily outside and more people were coming in. If they were to have any chance at sating these desires, they would need some privacy.

“We uh...should probably finish this somewhere less crowded,” said Scott, trying not to sound too mortified.

“You almost look ashamed,” teased Jean.

“I’m not ashamed, Jean. But the things I want to do to you right now...it’s probably best that we wait until we’re back at the mansion.”

“I don’t know if I can wait that long, Scott,” she pouted, “Between our recent lack of intimacy and the added encouragement of the Phoenix Force, I’d rather not wait any longer than we have to.”

“I hope that means you’re not considering taking that girl’s advice about the bathroom.”

“I was actually considering the Holiday Inn three blocks down.”

“A hotel room? In the middle of the day? Just for some privacy?”

“Not just privacy,” said Jean in a more seductive tone as she leaned in closer, “It’s more a matter of finishing what we so badly wanted last night. And if that’s not enough to set your mind at ease, maybe the prospect of adding a little cosmic flare to our love life will help.”

Her eyes flared briefly with the cosmic fires of the Phoenix Force. In addition, she allowed her hand to subtly drape over his groin again. What was once a very menacing sign became undeniably seductive.

Scott could literally see the burning desire within her. Her touch along with her alluring gaze helped ignite his own desires. He hadn’t considered how having a cosmic entity would affect the more physical aspect of their love life. Now he was intent on finding out. Abandoning all remaining uncertainties, Scott signaled the waitress with the utmost urgency.

“Check please!”

* * *

**20 Minutes Later**

Scott and Jean couldn’t leave Cafe-A-Go-Go fast enough. As soon as they paid their bill, they rushed through the rain and got to the Holiday Inn as fast as Scott’s car could manage. By now the rain was really pouring. They didn’t care in the slightest about getting wet or messing up their clothes. They weren’t expecting to be wearing them for much longer anyhow.

As soon as they got their room key, they skipped the elevator and ran up the stairs to their room. They moved with the intensity of a full fledged mission, bearing the same focused intensity they would wield in an attack against Magneto. Along the way, they were all over the each other. Their bodies practically ached for a release of these pent up desires. After enduring the hardships surrounding the Phoenix affair and the emotional turmoil leading up to it, they finally had their chance.

“All the cosmic power in the universe can’t describe how much I want you, Scott Summers!” said Jean Grey with a focused passion the likes of which she had never demonstrated.

“I know I’m usually the one to show restraint. This time, I’m prepared to make an exception,” said Scott in an equally focused tone as they neared their room.

“I can feel the Phoenix Force literally fueling my want! At this rate I’ll need another pair of panties!”

“Hope that’s not something to worry about because I’d rather not go down that path again,” said Scott, already breathless as he prepared to open the door.

“Trust me, babe. When I get through with you, worry will be the last thing on your mind!”

Entrusting this woman with his life and heart, Scott opened the door and led Jean into the room. Almost immediately, they pounced on one another.

Jean threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his. Fueled by his own burning desires, he took her in his powerful arms and pinned her against the wall where he quickly escalated their kissing. As their lips and tongues meshed, Jean used her telekinesis to slam the door shut and make sure it was completely locked. Nothing short of another cosmic entity was going to interrupt them.

Scott and Jean had made love numerous times before. Some of those times were pretty passionate. But this was different. This was a new kind of passion. They could literally feel it in the way they kiss and touched. This was about more than just expressing their love with a physical act. This was about exercising that special bond that had been forged in the fires of the Phoenix.

“Mmm...Jean,” said Scott breathlessly in between kisses.

“Worried yet?” Jean purred in an equally breathless tone.

“Not in the slightest!” he said with a manly grin.

“Then let’s do this. Rip my clothes off, take me to the bed, and make love to me in ways that’ll make the universe take notice.”

The focus in her tone was laced with uncanny desire. Jean had never been afraid to express her desires in the heat of the moment, but there was an extra bit of intent this time. Her eyes flared again with the cosmic flames of the Phoenix Force. Captivated by such focused desire, Scott did his part to free them from the incessant burden of these cumbersome clothes.

With Jean still pinned up against the wall, Scott grabbed her shirt by the hem and practically yanked it off over her head. While Jean adjusted herself to help get it off, Scott was already reaching for her breasts which were covered by a black lace bra. In his own focused desire, he didn’t even reach around to undo it. He just ripped it right off from the front, allowing her large D-cup breasts to tumble out.

Jean didn’t mind losing a bra, especially after he started fondling her breasts with his hands and pinching her nipples in a way he knew she loved. As his gestures added more fuel to the fire burning within her, she went for his shirt with just as much vigor. While he was trailing his lips over her cleavage, she reached around his lower back and grabbed his shirt.

“Off Scott! Get it off!” she urged.

Scott reluctantly pulled himself away from Jean’s breasts long enough for her to pull his shirt off over her head. With his upper body now exposed, she attacked his exposed flesh with her hands and lips just as he had done with her.

Now no longer pinned against the wall, she eagerly pawed her lover’s well-cut upper body while steadily leading him towards the bed. They had almost forgotten that they were still in the foyer. The room wasn’t very big or very fancy, but with the intensity of their desires increasing by the second that bed was looking very inviting.

As Jean shoved Scott towards the bed, she captured his lips again in another impassioned kiss. Along the way, she went for his pants. She fumbled a bit with his belt buckle, but managed to undo it before resorting to telekinesis. He went for hers as well, undoing the button and zipper to allow it to slide partially down her hips.

Jean proved more aggressive in stripping him naked, using her telekinesis to roughly force them off so she didn’t have to let go of his shoulders. Scott eagerly stepped out of his pants along with his boxers, allowing his already fully erect manhood to spring free. He matched her intent by skillfully pushing her tight black pants down her shapely legs, leaving her only in a pair of black lace panties.

By the time Jean stepped out of them along with her shoes, they had reached the bed. Scott seized the initiative from here, grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up into his powerful arms. Jean instinctively hooked her legs around her waist and clung to his shoulders, allowing more of his exposed skin to press up against hers.

Their lips never parted as he carried her the rest of the way and laid her down in the center of the bed. Before doing so, Jean used her telekinesis to pull back the sheets. Now on her back with her lover’s imposing form hovering over her, she eagerly arched her hips upward to communicate her desire. Scott got the message and parted from her briefly so that he could remove her panties.

And just like he had done with her bra, Scott didn’t bother with formality. He grabbed her panties by the sides and ripped them off, exposing her wet and fully engorged womanhood.

“I already ruined the bra. Might as well finish off the panties,” he said in a deep voice as he tossed what was left of her panties aside.

“You can either buy me a new pair later or fuck me to the point of not caring,” said Jean, matching every ounce of intensity in his tone.

“Hmm...tough choice,” said Scott as he hovered over her with amorous intent.

“I can you sense which one you’re leaning towards.”

In a daze of overwhelming desire and focused emotion, the two lovers came together in another passionate kiss. This time it wasn’t so chaotic. It was simple, deep, and thorough. It established that first vital connection as they allowed their naked bodies to become enmeshed.

As this in depth make-out session unfolded, they allowed their hands to roam over their exposed flesh. Jean pawed along the sinews of her lover’s back and arms, each tactile sensation amplified by the heat of this moment. Scott drew his hands up from her thighs and around her sides, as if to highlight the generous curves of her body. During this process of precision kissing and touching, they negotiated their bodies into position in order to finally meet their burgeoning needs.

Jean eagerly parted her legs to accommodate Scott’s presence on top of her, hooking them around his waist and locking him in a tight vice of flesh. As he adjusted himself accordingly, he guided his erect penis to the moist entrance of her vagina. He could feel the moist secretions trailing down her inner thighs. She wanted him even more than she did last night and this time he had no intention of denying her.

In anticipation of his entry, Scott briefly broke their kiss. He then rose up slightly so he could get a firm grip on her hips. With their respective gazes still locked in daze of focused passion, he moved his hips forward and drove his manhood into the waiting heat of Jean’s depths.

“Oohhh Scott! This...this is what I need,” gasped Jean in the heat of the moment.

“Oh God, Jean!” moaned Scott as he started to move his hips, “So much! Need you...so much!”

The desperation in their voice was all too apparent. Having been denied this feeling by choice or circumstance, the need to express their love was as basic as any need for survival. It drove the two lovers have sex with the same focused passion that they demonstrated leading up to this moment.

With his hands on her hips, Scott dug his feet into the bed and started working his body up and down Jean’s naked flesh. As his flesh grinded against hers, his throbbing dick slid in and out of the tight folds of her pussy. He built up a rhythm that was faster than their usual lovemaking, but slower than the heated fucking they enjoyed every now and then. This was different. This was special and it showed in more ways than just blissful sensations that it evoked.

As this lovers dance unfolded, Scott and Jean remained locked in their passionate gaze. Within that gaze, clear signs of a cosmic elements emerged. As Jean’s expression shifted to the sensations of her lover feeling her most intimate depths, her eyes flashed with the ominous flames of the Phoenix Force. Rather than worry Scott, they captivated him.

As he was working his body against hers, he lovingly caressed the side of her face. Jean’s grip on him with her legs and hands tightened, causing the flames in her eyes to flicker in the process. Enchanted by such a display, Scott captured her lips in another deep kiss. This triggered a reaction that was felt not just in their bodies, but in their minds as well.

_‘The Phoenix...I can feel her connecting us.’_

_‘I feel it too, Jean. It’s...’_

_‘I know. Words and thoughts aren’t enough to describe it.’_

_‘We don’t need to. I’m ready to embrace it if you are!’_

The bond that had been forged by the Phoenix Force radiated with great intensity. The bond that had fueled this uniquely focused desire took on a new form. As Scott and Jean kissed and made love, they literally felt one another on an entirely new level. It wasn’t just physical. It wasn’t just psychic either. They didn’t know where one heart ended and the other began. However, any hint of concern was overshadowed by the sheer breadth of the connection it maden.

This connection also had the effect of intensifying the sexual sensations. Together, the two lovers explored these sensations. They spent a good long while just maintaining their focused level of love making, allowing them to get a good feel for these feelings.

As the experience unfolded, the desire escalated. Scott found himself shifting his body, allowing for a more heated rhythm. He stopped moving his body laterally and allowed himself to hover over her, instead working his pelvis up and down to keep working his manhood inside Jean’s depths.

The greater sensations that followed seemed to flow through them seemed to strengthen their connection. The flares in Jean’s eyes got brighter and so too did their gestures, eventually culminating in Jean breaking the kiss and following this connection even further.

“So-so strong! So hot! I-I need more!” Jean cried out.

In an outburst of passion all too appropriate, Jean threw her arms around her lover and rolled him over on the bed. Scott, having done more than his share of active lovemaking, welcomed the gesture and followed her lead. His penis never left her vagina, remaining buried within her as she now laid on top of him with her legs now resting by his sides. She pressed down on his chest, ensuring he was flat on his back so that she rise into an upright position. It made for sight that was nothing short of cosmic in its grandeur.

“Jean...you’re so beautiful,” he said breathlessly.

“So are you, my cosmic lover boy!” she said with a beaming smile, “Come...let’s embrace this feeling together!”

Scott smiled back with equal intent. As he felt his way up her womanly body, he adjusted his legs a bit so Jean had more leverage. With her hands still on his chest and her knees at his side, she began moving her hips with the same focused brand of lovemaking that he had established earlier.

His member vigorously slithered within the wet folds of her pussy as she rode him in slight circular motions to help fill her in all the right ways. Such motions made it look like she was dancing on top of him, making her look as heavenly as any cosmic force. That connection through their bond continued to burn brightly, filling them with new kinds of pleasures the likes of which magnified the experience.

At long last their actions had caught up with their desires. Their amorous daze turned into an act of desperate passion. The feelings and emotions flowed through their bond more freely, intensifying sensation and heightening every moment. Jean kept riding him at a steady pace, but moved her body with more intent. Scott added to it as well, using his grip on her hips to help guide her through each motion.

Through their bond, they could not only feel one another on a deeper level. They could actually coordinate the more fundamental aspects of their lovemaking. This meant Scott could sense the bodily mechanisms that led Jean to an orgasm. It also meant she could sense his as well. In feeling these most basic of sensations together, they were able to control them on a physical and psychic level that allowed them to avoid ending this experience before they wanted it to end.

Through this perfect harmony of lust and passion, Scott and Jean pushed their bond and their bodies into new territories of intimacy. At one point, Scott adjusted his legs so that both feet were planted firmly on the bed. This allowed him to thrust upwards in conjunction with the gyrations of Jean’s hips. Along the way they continued touching and feeling each other’s naked flesh, which by now was covered in a layer of sweat.

It wasn’t clear how long they drew it out. Time lost all meaning in the face of such focused passion. Through their focus, they worked to build this feeling to it’s greatest potential. As this act of cosmic level intimacy realized more of that potential, it started to show in more exotic ways.

The lights in the room started to flicker. The curtains covering the windows fluttered. Even the rain outside seemed to pour with greater fervor as if to reflect that of Scott and Jean’s lovemaking. As the breadth of this bond in conjunction with this intimate act reached its apex, objects throughout the room shook. Even the bed trembled as if it were in a small earthquake.

Yet all these effects were lost on Jean, whose eyes were glowing with cosmic fires once more. This time they were so intense that the Phoenix Force herself took notice.

**_‘Love of the most precious kind. Nourished by the very fires of creation. Bonded through dedication and sacrifice. Now through this most basic of mortal acts, the forces of the cosmos share your passion.’_ **

This unspoken sentiment from the Phoenix was felt even if it wasn’t heard. Imbued with this feeling, Scott and Jean stood ready to make a final push towards a cosmic climax. They sensed through their bond that they were at the limits of what their bodies could process and what the power of the cosmos could fuel.

So for this moment, they adjusted their bodies so that they could get into their favorite position. This involved Scott rising up so that he was in a sitting position and Jean leaning back slightly so that they were both fully upright. With her knees still at his side, Jean grasped onto his shoulders while he wrapped his arm around her waist.

From here, they rocked their hips together in the lovemaking rhythm they had come to enjoy so much. Jean kept gyrating her hips, working her pussy up and down the length of Scott’s dick. He used his arms to more effectively supplement her motions, rocking his hips as well for a little extra push. It really allowed their hips to grind together in all the right ways. It also allowed them to face one another and share an affectionate kiss once more.

As they kissed, they could feel the pressure building. This cosmic peak was primed to erupt in a culmination of so many burning desires. Through their bond and their increasingly desperate gasps, Scott and Jean were poised to embrace it.

“OH-OH-OHHHH SCOTT! SO CLOSE! OOH WE’RE SO CLOSE!” Jean cried out.

“I-I FEEL IT TOO, JEAN! OHHH IT…IT’S AMAZING!”

As they neared their cosmic climax, the fires of the Phoenix weren’t just restricted to Jean’s eyes. Her entire body was surrounded by a halo of cosmic flame that ended up engulfing Scott as well. It created a very special warmth around them, almost as if the universe itself was embracing them.

They kept moving their bodies in a blissful sexual rhythm for a bit longer, stepping up the pace to aid with that final push. When they crossed that special threshold, the full connection of their bond ignited with a feeling that was bathed in the flames of a cosmic force.

**_‘By the cosmos! Such feeling and passion, yet so precious and pure. Jean...you and Scott share something truly special.’_ **

The whole room seemed to shutter as they each let out cries of ecstasy. The halo of Phoenix flames flared around them in a way that filled the room with blindly bright light. Such theatrics seemed to manifest in accord with the culmination of their lovemaking. Scott and Jean’s coordinated passion allowed them to climax simultaneously.

The basic physiological responses were intense in their own right. The inner muscles of Jean’s vagina throbbed in a series of contractions around her lover’s manhood. During these contractions, Scott’s member throbbed with equal intensity as he released a stream of his fluids inside her depths. Such simple sexual sensations filled them with one kind of pleasure, but it was secondary to the other feelings that accompanied it.

As these baser feelings coursed through their bodies, the more complex feelings surged through their bond. The connection they established seemed to expand the sensations of orgasm beyond their physical constructs, making for a cosmic climax of sorts. They mixed with the emotions, feelings, and passions that had fueled this experience. They came together in a harmonious moment of bliss that the flames of the Phoenix Force nourished.

It was the kind of intimacy that could only be experienced through the means of a cosmic force and between two people that shared a very special bond. The power of such an experience was almost too much for a mortal mind to process alone, but through their bond Scott and Jean could embrace and cherish the grandeur of this act.

“Scott...my love,” said Jean, her eyes still glowing within aura of cosmic flame.

“Jean...” was all Scott could manage.

Their incoherent sense of time made it difficult to determine how this cosmic climax lasted. Even after the physical sensations had passed, more sensations flowed through their bond. It was as if their orgasms were radiating between one another, intensifying the feeling beyond the limits of the human body.

Even after these sensations waned, Scott and Jean lingered in their intimate position. They remained in a passionate daze as they eyes remained locked in this intensely intimate moment. Through this daze, they eventually came together in another deep kiss. It seemed like a fitting way to express all the surging emotions from this amazing experience.

The kiss lingered until all the spectacle faded. It wasn’t too abrupt, unfolding in a nice and steady manner. As the feeling faded, the halo of cosmic flames faded as well. The rooms topped shaking and the only noise that remained was that of the rain pounding against the window.

Now overwhelmed and spent from such passionate exertion, Scott and Jean allowed their tired bodies to collapse on the bed. Along the way, Jean rose off her lover to allow some of the lingering fluids to spill out. They remained dazed as they cuddled next to one another, struggling to both catch their breath and process what they had just experienced. No words were spoken even after time regained some sense of meaning. Eventually, they emerged from their daze and faced one another in this very special afterglow.

“So that’s what it feels like to make love with cosmic power,” said Jean, now laying on her side.

“Have you come up with any words to properly describe it? Because I’m stumped,” said Scott, on his side as well with his arms still draped around her.

“I’m not even going to try. I’ll just say that cosmic power makes for cosmic orgasm!”

“No kidding,” said Scott, grinning as he affectionately caressed her face, “All those feelings...they were so intense. And I’m not just talking about the orgasms.”

“I know. When I said I could feel you...well, I meant it in more ways than I intended.”

“Could it be a reaction from the Phoenix Force? Maybe it’s part of that bond between us she mentioned,” said Scott, his tactical mind always looking for an explanation.

“Probably a little of both, but definitely the bond more than anything else,” said Jean confidently, “It was like a bridge connecting all those important elements that go into good lovemaking. I can honestly say I’ve never felt or expressed more love with someone in my life!”

“Then I think we did everything right,” said Scott with a grin.

“You sound relieved. Were you actually worried that we would fail at our first foray into cosmic lovemaking?”

“Of course not,” he assured her, “It’s just that…I’ve never been good at really opening myself to someone. I didn’t earn my reputation as an emotionally reserved stiff by accident.”

“I don’t think that reputation is deserved. Not anymore!” said Jean as she cuddled a little closer.

“I’m mean it, Jean. There were so many feelings I wanted to express. I really wasn’t sure if I could show you just how much I loved you. But after what we just did...I don’t think I could’ve done it any better.”

“You don’t have to convince me, Scott. Believe me, you’ve demonstrated to great effect how much you love me. All you need to know at this point is I love you too. And if cosmic sex is the best way for us to express it, so be it!”

Jean further solidified this new dimension of their love with a kiss. On top of the cosmic sex, it was a befitting if not excessive that it took an experience of this magnitude for Scott Summers to express these emotions that ran so deep. Even if it was excessive, they had finally come out and Jean returned them with the kind of passion that made her such an appropriate vessel for the Phoenix Force.

Now that all the emotions and desires had come out, Scott and Jean could finally say they had crossed that special point of being more than just boyfriend and girlfriend. Their relationship was blossoming in a bold new way and they were both eager to embrace it.

“Mmm...so if cosmic sex is the best way to express our love, how far do you think we can take it?” asked Scott in a deep tone as the kiss parted.

“Is that your manly way of asking if I’m up for another round?” said Jean with a playful purr.

“Can it be half-true?” he quipped.

“Only if you’re serious about the first part!”

Showing that she wasn’t too tired just yet, Jean crawled on top of her lover with a feline-like prowess. Scott readily responded, allowing his hands to trail up her womanly curves and over her breasts. This helped assure her that he was indeed serious about extending this special lovemaking session into multiple romps.

“Well you already know from Emma that it’s possible to get the juices flowing again after the first release. It’s simply a matter of nudging the brain in the right way,” said Jean, sounding half-serious and half-seductive.

“Yes, I’ve plenty familiar with that experience. I’m pretty sure Emma completely rewired my brain so that I had a limited refractory period,” said Scott with a rare hint of humor.

“I’m not sure which is more telling,” she quipped, “The fact that it seemed to work so well or the fact that you let her.”

“Well we’ve enjoyed the benefits of that trick since we got together. I’m curious as to how the presence of a cosmic force can influence it. My mind is more open to you than it’ll ever be. So long as we’re enjoying this new facet of our relationship, why not explore it?”

Jean’s seductive grin widened along with her intrigue. Scott was as bold in the bedroom as he was on missions. He had never been afraid to push his physical limits in the field. So why not apply this admirable quality to sex?

“Lucky for you, I tend to feel more adventurous when I’m in the mood,” she said.

“It sounds like you’ve been giving this some thought yourself,” said Scott coyly.

“Just because I try to be a good girl when expression my passions doesn’t mean I can’t have a dirty mind.”

“Then can I assume you have a few ideas on how to go about this?”

“Maybe a few,” said Jean playfully, “One of them involves you keeping your mind open and focused on our bond. I’ll see if the Phoenix can’t turn some of this cosmic power into sexual power!”

Trusting his lover and her firm grasp on this cosmic power, they kissed again. The daze from their first cosmic climax together gave way to renewed desire. They spent a few moments just making out, allowing their bodies to prepare for the notion of another round of lovemaking.

In the process Jean summoned a mix of telepathy and cosmic power. The bond was quickly reignited, the gateway between their minds and bodies opening in just the right way. Once the connection was reestablished, Jean made her move.

Upon breaking the kiss, Jean shifted her body around so that they were in a 69 position with her pussy right over Scott’s face and his softened dick right in hers. She quickly went to work, grasping his member in her hand and stroking it to get the blood flowing once more. It was a bit reddened and sensitive, but Scott’s ability to limit the rest needed in between orgasms showed.

“Ooh...you seem to know what you’re doing,” said Scott as he felt her soft strokes, “Any tips for me?”

“I trust you’ll figure it out, babe,” said Jean, “I know you can feel this bond as well as I can. Use it and the Phoenix Force will do the rest!”

Now clear on their approach, the two lovers began their pursuit of more intimate bliss. Jean set the tone by lightly licking around the head of her lover’s penis while lightly stroking it to make him semi-erect again.

Scott returned the favor by lightly parting the folds of her vagina with his hands and trailing his tongue up along her slit. She was still dripping wet with a mix of her feminine juices and his manly fluids. The flesh surrounding her womanhood was still quite engorged. Since some parts were a bit oversensitive, he was gentle as well. As this oral teasing unfolded, the bond between them came to life once more.

This time it was different. It wasn’t as intense or overwhelming as before, but they both definitely felt it. Rather than just allow this profound connection to fuel their desires, Jean took a more active role. Using her telepathy and her control over the Phoenix Force, she probed her lover’s mind. He kept it nice and open for her. It not only opened the floodgates to all the emotions he felt for her, it opened a gateway to his body.

With this connection, Jean directed some of the Phoenix Force through their bond. She focused on energizing her lover’s mind and body in a way that would allow him the kind of sexual stamina that was only possible with cosmic power. Naturally, it triggered a powerful reaction in Scott.

 _‘Whoa...that’s a hell of a rush!’_ said Scott through their bond.

 _‘Is it too much?’_ asked Jean, still slurping around his member.

_‘Not in the slightest! Is this what having the Phoenix Force really feels like?’_

_‘Not quite, but close!’_

_‘Well I’m glad you’re sharing it. I feel like my body is being supercharged!’_

_‘It’s all a matter of mind/brain mastery. Contrary to what you men may believe, the brain is and always will be the most powerful sexual organ!’_

Jean’s point was certainly apparent. Scott’s manhood quickly hardened at a rate that was amazing even by his standards. If Emma were present, even she would be impressed. Jean could feel him become fully erect again within her mouth.

As it grew, she slithered her lips and tongue along his length with more vigor. Scott reciprocated her gestures with more thorough teasing of his own. She felt him part her folds wider and probe deeper into her depths with his tongue while thoroughly rubbing her clit with two fingers. He knew all her sensitive areas, ensuring that her arousal would match his.

Jean’s creative use of her cosmic talents effectively got them back in the mood. It was so effective that it was like they had more sexual energy than before. As Jean used their bond to reignite her lover’s desires, the effects radiated back into her. The presence of this cosmic power in two mortal human bodies expanded the scope of this intimate act. It filled them with the kind of energy that could make for a very special kind of intimacy, but there was one other effect that Jean sought to test.

“Mmm...I’m ready Jean,” said Scott intently after giving Jean’s pussy one last lick, “I’ve got a cosmic hard-on and I’m ready to use it!”

“So it would seem,” grinned Jean upon giving the tip of his member one last kiss, “But before we start exercising our cosmic libido, there’s one last trick I’d like to try.”

Jean quickly rose up and shifted her body again so that she was back on top of her lover. She gave him a quick reassuring kiss to help relaxing him. Then, in a move that surprised him more than the influx of cosmic energy, she reached for his ruby quartz glasses.

“Whoa Jean! What are you doing?” he exclaimed.

“Shh...it’s okay, love,” she assured him.

“No! You…you know how I feel about removing my glasses. Even with a cosmic force, I don’t want to risk it.”

“I know it bothers you, Scott. And until I struggled to control my own powers, I didn’t understand. Things are different now. I have a new perspective. Even though you may see it as a necessary burden, you can’t hide behind it.”

“I’m not hiding. I just...” he stammered.

“Trust me, Scott. I know what I’m doing. And besides...you need this. Even if you choose to bear this burden, you should at least know it’s possible to escape it if only for a moment.”

Scott had always been very sensitive about removing his glasses. He rarely took them off, even during such intimate moments like this. Jean spoke with such certainty and sincerity. It was as if she could feel the weight of his burden through their bond.

As she reached for his glasses again, he didn’t oppose her. Just before she removed them, her eyes flashed briefly with the fiery flare of the Phoenix Force. He felt another rush of cosmic energy through their bond that had an effect on his body. It caused him to shift somewhat as she removed his glasses. At first, he instinctively slammed his eyes shot.

“Go on, Scott. Open your eyes. Let me see your face completely,” she said, offering a tender gesture to help coax him.

With a deep breath, Scott did as she requested. Much to his relief, he did not unleash any optic blasts. They were completely held back, courtesy of the Phoenix Force. His eyes continued to glow in a dim reddish hue, but the irises of is gaze were clearly visible. It was the first time in a long time he had ever gazed upon someone like this without his visor. He was quickly taken not just by this unburdened feeling, but by the spectacle of seeing Jean Grey in all her colored glory.

“Wow...you’re eyes are so beautiful!” said Jean, marveling at this rare spectacle before her.

“So are you,” he said, a new array of emotions flowing through his gaze, “My God, Jean...I can see you!”

“And now you can see me while you make love to me again,” she told him, “Come on, Scott. Be my cosmic lover!”

The X-leader smiled in a way he hadn’t in a long time. Flushed with the exhilaration of being able to see his lover in full color and the renewed energy imparted by the Phoenix Force, he was ready to make love to this woman in ways that would do justice to the cosmos.

Jean was equally ready to match his passion, her body once again becoming surrounded in a halo of cosmic fire. It wasn’t as intense as before, but it ensured that both she and Scott would have enough energy to exercise their passions beyond their mortal limits.

Taking her in his arms, Scott rolled Jean over on the bed an immersed herself in her womanly flesh. They quickly put their new arousal to use with Scott thrusting into her pussy and rebuilding the same steady pace of lovemaking they had established earlier. Now that they were more familiar with the intensities of mixing cosmic power with sex, they could focus more on loving gestures and lustful affections.

This influx of energy and passion began a long, protracted outburst of lovemaking that would span multiple orgasms and countless moans of ecstasy. For the few hours hours, Scott and Jean made love multiple times with brief periods of rests in between. Each coupling varied in duration. Some took on a more playful spirit than their initial romp. Some were fast and vigorous. Others were slow and steady.

During these sexual trysts they went at it in various positions. Some of these positions caused the bed to rock harder than others. At times they even stood up on the bed or used the nearby walls to add a little variety to their lovemaking. While they made a concerted effort to keep their bodies in sync, they didn’t always climax at the same time. Jean ended up having a good deal more orgasms than Scott. This was largely due to simple anatomical constraints, but thanks to their bond he still got to share in the pleasure. It added an extra level of bliss on top of such impassioned intimacy.

Throughout this extensive period of lovemaking, their bodies remained engulfed in flares of cosmic flame. The room was bathed in the fiery glow of the Phoenix’s flares. Jean’s eyes kept flashing as she often stared transfixed on Scott’s uncovered gaze.

At times, his glowing red eyes flashed with a touch of cosmic flare. It showed that the Phoenix Force was definitely flowing through their link and that connection it made with Scott when it brought him back to life was still present. Being so deeply connected both physically and psychically made it very intimate. Their mortal passions were fueled by a cosmic force, making the experience all the more profound for both them and the Phoenix.

**_‘So this is how mortals cherish and love one another without condition...most intriguing. Such unseen power permeates through such natural of processes. I clearly have much to learn on the merits of mortal passions. If I am to stave off corruption, I must learn carefully. Unlike eons past, I have worthy guides in Jean Grey and Scott Summers.’_ **

The Phoenix Force marveled at this passionate display from a proverbial far. Her flames were nourished by every scintillating feeling. These flames burned with Scott and Jean, fueling their bodies until their mortal limits finally caught up with them.

For their last climax, they shared it together. Now back on the bed with the ruffled sheets beneath them, they pushed for one last peak with Scott on top with Jean’s legs draped over his shoulders. At this point their bodies were dripping with perspiration and the pace of their sexual motions had slowed. They still managed one last burst of sexual energy to finish off the experience.

When it struck, they were too breathless to cry out in euphoria. They merely settled in their intimate embrace, gazing into one another’s glowing eyes with heartfelt passion.

“Jean...” was all Scott was able to get out.

“Your eyes,” said Jean as she caressed his face while still immersed in the feelings from their climax, “Thank you for letting me see them.”

The two lovers shared a warm smile as they kissed one last time before finally parting from each others’ bodies. The fiery halo that had surrounded them finally faded and the fatigue from such extensive lovemaking set in.

Scott used his last ounce of strength to roll off his lover and lay down on his back while Jean used hers to cuddle up next to him. Everything from below the waist was practically trembling. His reddened member was finally allowed to soften while the fluids dripping from between her legs settled.

As the fires of passion were quenched, the cosmic power that had fueled them receded. This meant Scott’s powers would return. He instinctively closed his eyes while Jean used her telekinesis to retrieve his ruby quartz glasses. Once their bodies and passions finally settled, the two lovers spent a good long while just laying in bed and soaking up this feeling. They continued to share subtle gestures of affection, smiling and embracing in the sheer majesty of this profound moment.

“I love you, Scott. Even with a cosmic force, I can’t tell you how much I love you,” said Jean, tired and dazed from such extensive displays of passion.

“I love you too, Jean. I love you in more ways than I’ll ever be able to express,” he told her as he sank comfortably into the bed with Jean curled up next to him.

“We’ve overcome life, death, and cosmic forces. If all this lovemaking is any indication, we’ve come to a pretty clear understanding of that love,” she said.

“I’d say so too,” he agreed.

“So I guess that leaves one questions. Where does our relationship go from here? What do two people do when they’ve gone through the outrageous crap we have?”

Scott thought about it for a moment. Even though they were both exhausted and drained, it was not lost on them that their love was only part of their relationship even if it was an important part. They still had lives to live, everyday obstacles to overcome, and all the challenges that came along with being X-men. They had dealt with the big issues in their relationship. It only seemed fitting that they use this new bond of theirs to take care of the little things.

“Well first off, we should add a regular dose of cosmic sex to our routine,” Scott suggested, “What do you think? Once a week for non-cosmic lovemaking and once a month for cosmic?”

“Leave it to Scott Summers to come up with a battle plan for making love,” said Jean in a humored tone.

“And any other intimate acts on top of that can just be bonus,” he added, “To make that part easier, I could also ask you to move in with me.”

Jean looked up at her lover. He sounded both serious and sincere. On the surface it sounded like a big step, moving in together and sharing a room. However, given everything they had been through recently, it didn’t seem all that big in the grand scheme of things.

“Do you mean it?” she asked with a pleading look in her eyes, “Are you really willing to share a room with me, my bloated wardrobe, and my beanie collection?”

“So long as you’re willing to share a room with someone as obsessive compulsive as me, then yes,” Scott replied.

“Oh if you hadn’t already worn me out, I would ravish you again, Scott Summers!” said Jean, a new sense of optimism emerging despite her exhaustion.

“I’ll take a simple yes for now,” he said as he smiled back at his lover, “The way I see it, this is the best way we can move forward with our relationship. We’ve grown together, we’ve struggled together, we’ve lived together, and we’ve died together.”

“I imagine not too many couples can say that,” she said as she smiled back.

“All the more reason to cherish this bond that the Phoenix helped forged. If it’s going to be our greatest strength, we should embrace it in ways beyond lovemaking.”

“As far as I’m concerned, we’ve already begun. And even if it takes us to the ends of the cosmos, I’m willing to see it through.”

Such heartfelt emotion filled Scott and Jean with plenty of hope. It allowed them just enough strength for one more kiss before slipping into a peaceful sleep in the warmth of each other’s arms.

Often the strength of a relationship was measured by how much two people were able to overcome. What Scott and Jean had to overcome defied any reasonable measure. They gave their lives for one another. They overcame a cosmic force together. In doing so, they forged a bond that left them stronger on so many levels. With this strength and everything else they stood to gain from it, their love could burn as brightly as any cosmic flame.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
